When Alice gets bored
by MFStwilighters
Summary: What happens when Alice gets bored? Starts with Truth or dare, but will change to other things as it goes along. My first fanfic. Please R&R. No flames please
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Twilight. They all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is my first story ever. I hope u like it. R&R. NO flames!!**

BPOV

" Guys, guys!"

My soon-to-be sister in law's soprano voice rang from outside the door. I was staying over at my beautiful fiance's house for the week while Charlie was visiting his mother in California. Edward and I had been sitting in his room listening to Debussy, until Alice burst through the door with this grin on her little pixie face. Edward's arms tightened around my waist as he listened to his sisters thoughts.

" What is she thinking?"

Her grin was beginning to scare me.

" I don't know," Edward admitted. " She is singing Barbie Girl in her head. Once she finishes in one language, she moves onto another."

I glared over at Alice. I wasn't exactly happy that she had interruped me and Edward's time together.

" Alice, what do you want?"

" I just want to play a game."

Her face became absolutely angelic.

" And what would that be?"

I could feel Edward tense.

" Truth or Dare!"

APOV

I was standing in me and Jasper's room looking at my reflection in the mirror. I had changed for the sixth time today. This time into a denim mini skirt and deep purple tank top. Man, was I bored. Jazzy would play a game with me, I just need to decide what game that would be. Hmm, I could give him a makeover but I've already done that today. I got it! I'll ask everyone to play truth or dare. Emmett would play for sure which ment Rosalie would. Jasper would play… or else. I just need to convince my favorite sister and her over protective fiance.

This would go better if Edward didn't know what was coming. Ok Alice, think of a song…

_Im a barbie girl in the barbie world_

Life in plastic, its fantastic

I pranced to the door and called for them. UGH! Its been ten seconds and nobodys let me in yet. Oh well. Here comes Alice, ready or not.

I burst through the door and an evil grin spread across my face. Bella looked a little scared. She should be. Mwhahaha. Her fear quickly turned to anger as she realized I had interruped her time with Edward and he couldn't figure out why.

"What do you want Alice?" She asked, her voice thick with annoyance.

" I just want to play a game."

My face became absolutely angelic.

" And what would that be?"

_Truth and dare and you _are _going to let her play Edward or I will take her shopping for the rest of the week and you wont get anytime with her. _

I could see Edward tense.

" Truth or dare!"

**So.. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. No flames please!**


	2. Bella's dare

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I dont own Taco Bell either**

**So heres the next chapter. Hope u like it . Remember to R and R. No flames**

EPOV

I couldn't believe I had agreed to play this game. It was either this or Alice would take my precious Bella shopping all week and that would be torture for both of us. So here we were sitting in the living room with the rest of my family, except Carlisle and Esme who had gone hunting. Bella was excited, but that was just because she didn't know what was coming. I sighed and looked up to survey the scene in front of me. Alice was bouncing up and down thinking of all the different dares she could give us. Emmett looked just as giddy as Alice. Rosalie sat next to Emmett inspecing her nails and Jasper was looking around nerviously probably due to all the different emotions in the air.

" Oh, oh. I want to go first," Emmett squealed as he raised his hand and jumped up and down. It reminded me of a little kid who really needed to use the restroom.

"Yes Emmett, you can go first." Alice chirped.

_Who should I ask. So many people to torture, so little time. Wait, what am I talking about, I will live forever. But Bella wont yet. She will once Eddie quites being so stubborn._

I growled at my horrid nickname. I hated when people called me Eddie. Except Bella, of course. She could call me anything she liked. Man, was I whipped.

" Watch out. I think Emmett is going to pick you," I whispered as I pulled her onto my lap amd leaned down to kiss her silky hair. She glanced up at me nerviously.

" Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett boomed.

Bella bit down on her pale, tender lower lip while she was thinking. Probably contemplating whether Emmett would be cruel to her or not. After a few minutes of thought, she spoke.

" Dare."

Anyone could tell she wasn't quite sure of her choice, mostly because her voice cracked as she said it. Emmett started running through possibilities in his mind. Then, all of a sudden, I was listening to him think about each indiviual duck in his entire rubber duck collection. And trust me, there are _a lot._ Emmett looked at my love with this mischievious glint in his eyes.

" Ok Bella, your dare is to call Mike Newton and ask him out on a date."

He leaned back in his seat, obviously pleased with his work.

" Um, ok Emmett. When?" came my angel's reply.

" Today so you better call soon and let him known."

Emmett handed her a tiny, silver cell phon. Bella took it out of his hand hesitantly.

" Mike is speed dial nine."

" Emmett," Rosalie looked at him suspiciously. " Why is Mike Newton on your speed dial?"

"Cus hes fun to prank call. That kid will believe anything."

" Getting back to my dare," Bella said.

" Here love." I took the phone, pressed speed dial nine and handed it back to her. Mike picked up in two rings.

" What do you want Cullen?" He snapped.

" Mike, this is Bella."

" Oh, hey Bella. Why are you calling?" His tone changed completely.

" I was kinda womdering…. If you would like… to go on a date with me. Feel free to object." Her face became hopeful.

" Of course I'll go out with you. I knew someday you would realize you loved me more than Cullen. I'll pick you up in a hour. Bye."

The minute he hung up, everyone burst out laughing.

" He sounded like a kid on christmas morning," Rosalie laughed.

" Come on Bella. We have to get you dressed."

" Alice, can't I just go in what I'm wearing," Bella complained.

" Nope."

And with that Alice swept Bella up to her room.

BPOV

I can't believe I have to go on a date with Mike Newton. Evil Emmett, he shall pay. I had been sitting in Alice's room for the past fifty minutes as she dressed me how she saw fit.

" Alice," I whined. " He's going to be here in ten minutes and I still havent said goodbye to Edward yet.

" Relax Bella, Im almost done. There. Now go looke in the mirror."

" Wow," was all I could say. I had to hand it to Alice. She sure knew what she was doing. Alice had dressed me in a flowy, knee-length royal blue dress with silver heels and jewelry. My hair was curled and twisted into an elaborate ponytail. My admiring was interruped by the doorbell. Terrific. I cautiously walked down the stairs and straight into Edward's arms.

"Bye. I love you," I whispered against his icy chest.

" Don't worry. I wont be far."

I smiled at his promise. Still smiling, I went to open the door. Standing outside the door was a _very_ excited Mike. He was dressed nice, in slacks and a button down shirt.

" Hey Bella. Ready to go?"

He had this ridiculous grin plastered on his face. I shot one more pleading glance at Edward. He just laughted. Some help he was.

" Yeah Mike. Let's go." I tried to look geniunely excited.

The car ride was so akward. Mike fiddled with the radio for some time but gave up when he couldn't find a station to his liking. I prayed he wouldn't try and make small talk.

" So, pretty day today huh?"

" Sure," I replied.

I think he firgures out pretty quickly that I wasn't one for small talk. Leaning my head against the window, I continued to stare out at the passing trees until we finally pulled into a spot at our , unknown to me, destination. I looked up and gasped in shock. He had brought me to Taco Bell. I don't even like Taco Bell. I waited thinking Mike would come and open my door for me.

"Come on Bella," Mike hollered.

He was already at the door. This was offically the worst date I had ever been on. Getting out of the car, I walked quickly to the door. Inside it smelled like grease. It took all my will power to not turn around and walk out right then and there.

" What do you want Bella. Keep it cheap because I only have five dollars."

I couldn't believe him. I stood there gaping. H eony brought five dollars.

"I'll just have water." I hope hes happy. That's free.

Mike sent me to find a table while he got the food, or drink in my case. I chose the cleanest one I could find. It wasn't easy.

I sat sipping my water watching Mike eat. He could probably see the relief in my face when he finished.

" Do you want to go to the boardwalk?"

What I wanted most was for this stupid dare to be over.

" No Mike. Just take me back to Edward's house."

The drive home was silent. I was busy thinking of ways to get back at Emmett and how badly I needed a shower. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we pulled into the Cullen's drive. Mike turned to look at me. Slowly he closed his eyes and leaned forward. It took me a second to realize what he was doing. I practically lept out of the car before he came in contact.

" See ya Mike," I hollered as I ran towards the door only tripping once.

Disappointment colored his face, but luckly he drove away. I could hear the laughter outside the house. They had all just witnessed Mike try to kiss me. I was never going to live this down. I opened the door and went inside.

" How was the date?" Emmett asked clearly amused.

" The _worst _date I have ever been on. He took me to freaking Taco Bella and only brought five dollars."

"Ready to continue playing?" Alicec said brightly as she danced to my side.

"Yeah, just let me take a quick shower first. I've been contaminated with Newton germs."

_Five minutes later_

I came back downdstairs feeling clean and ready to take my revenge. Since I couldn't ask the person who asked me, I would get the next best thing. Sitting down on the couch, I turned to looke at my victem.

" So Rosalie, truth or dare?"

**So what should rosalie pick. Leave me a review with a truth or a dare for her.**

**Hope u liked it.**


	3. Rosalie's Dare

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I dont. These are annoying**

**Here's chapter three. Enjoy. Thanks for the amazing reviews. I really appriciate them. I got a really good idea for rosalie given to me but unfortunalty i was already almost done with this chapter. But i wanted to say thanks to dancingchickie for it anyways. Keep sending me ideas. Thanks:) You know the routine. R&R but no flames!**

RPOV

Are you serious? Little miss innocent was asking me? Wheres the fun in that. Shes to sweet to come up with anything diabolical. I tossed my golden curls over my shoulder and looked her straight in the eye.

"Dare."

I wasn't chicken enough to go with truth. Especially with Bella, Emmett maybe.

"Ok Rosalie, tomorrow at school you have to wear _all_ black and act all emo."

Was that all she had in her? This was so easy.

"Oh and Rosalie, Alice will be dressing you and doing your hair and makeup."

Crap. That little pixie will make me look ridiculous. Bella yawned.

" I think its time to get you to bed Bella," Edward said. God, he sounded like such a parent. I don't know how Bella can take his constant hovering. He needs to give the girl some space.

" Ok. Night everyone. See you all tomorrow."

She shot a glance in my direction before Edward picked her up and carried her off to their room. I turned to face Alice. She looked excited.

" How do you feel about black hair?"

" Alice!" I shrieked before jumping up and chasing her around the house.

" Hey Jasper, now you wont be so alone," Emmett laughed.

He would pay for that later. That poor husband has no idea how much trouble he will be in if he makes one remark about my appearance tomorrow. That goes for anyone. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**The next day****BPOV**

_Beep, beep, beep_

Ugh! Stupid alarm clock. I reached over to swipe it off the table when an icy hand caught my wrist.

" Come on love. Time to get up," an irrististable voice whispered in my ear.

" Just five more minutes Edward. Please!" I groaned.

"Bella," Edward said sternly.

" Fine, fine. Im up ok?"

" Look on the bright side. Rosalie has to complete her dare today."

Edward laughed. Oh that's right, she does have to complete her dare. I jumped out of bead and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

" Is everyone ready to go?" I asked while pulling a brush through my hair.

" Yes. They are just waiting on us."

Edward and I were at the top of the staircase before I saw Rosalie. When I did, I was laughing so hard Edward actually had to carry me down the stairs and put me in the car.

Rosalie looked halarious. She was wearing black tennis shoes with black jeans and a long sleeved shirt. Her nails were painted and she had an excessive amount of black eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick on. Her normally wavy golden hair was jet-black and completely straight. All this contrasted with her pale skin. As halarious as she looked, I must admitt she could pull it off.

By the time we got to school, I had a hold of my giggles. Edward and I headed off to our first class. I couldn't wait to hear how Rose's day goes.

RPOV

Demonic Bella. How could she do this to me. I still looked good, of course. But I could look so much better. I hated the hair the most. That was coming out the minute I stepped into the house. I feel so gross. I will never underestimate Bella again. Maybe Alice and I are rubbing off on her more than I thought. Only three more hours. I was half way there.

"Hey Rose. Love the new look," that slimy Mike Newton said as he passed me on my way to English. Isnt he Bella's stalker? That guy needs to get a life and stop hitting on ever girl he sees. Poor Jessica. I cant believe she is going out with him while he still likes Bella. Oh well. Not my problem.

English passed so slow. We are studying Oedipus Rex. Can you say boring? The seconds felt like hours. I couldn't wait till lunch where I could use Emmett as protection. Nobody would dare say anything about the way I was dressed with my adoring, yet intimidating, husband next to me. Though if I hear one more thing about my new "look" I will slap that person.

" Looking good Rosalie," Ronnie said while I was leaving English. That was it. I whirled around and smacked him across the face hard, but not quite hard enough to break anything because Esme would kill me for that, and stalked off towards the cafeteria. That was going to leave a nasty bruise. That's what you get for messing with Rosalie Hale.

Upon entering the cafeteria, my entire family burst out laughing. Alice probably had a vision of me smacking Ronnie and decided to share it with my soon to be twice dead siblings.

" Poor Ronnie. You hit him pretty hard Rose," Jasper chuckled.

" If anyone tells Carlisle or Esme we will have a repeat expierience. Got it?"

I looked directly at the suck-up of the family, Edward. He was such a mommy and daddy's boy. You couldn't get away with squat with Edward there. But even he knew not to cross me when I was furious like I was now.

_**Flashback**_

WTF? There is a hole in my shirt. Who did this?

" Emmett," I hollered.

" Ya Babe?"

" Did you rip my shirt?"

He looked down guilty. There ws no point in him denying it.

" Emmett that was my favorite red shirt and you ruined it…"

Edward was unfortunate enough to walk in in the middle of my rant.

" Um Rose, Carlisle wants you," he said.

" Edward GET OUT!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I then proceeded to chuck everything I could get my hands on at him and later scratched his piano.

_**End Flashback**_

I know I overreacted but he had interrupted my rant and soon to be given punishment, which I then forgot. Ever since he has stayed safely out of my way when I was on a rampage.

All to soon lunch was over. I still had two more classes to endure before I got to go home and change. They were spend repainting my nails. I even went into my favorite bathroom and kissed the mirror, leaving a black lip mark in the corner. Don't ask me why I did. It was just something to do.

_**Riiiinnngggg**_

Finally the day is over. That felt like an eternity. I walked as quickly as I could while still keeping up with the human façade to Edward's volvo. Nobody was there yet, so I stood by the side waiting. Edward should really just give me the keys since Im always the first to the car that way I don't have to stand and wait. But no, he was almost as protective of his car as he was of his precious Bella. Emmett was the first to arrive for which I was grateful. I ran straight into his arms and kissed him as hard as I could, giving him black lips to. Now we matched. Alice and Jasper were next followed by Edward and Bella about ten minutes after the bell rang. It didn't take long to figure out why. Bella had a bandage wrapped around her wrist.

" What happened Bella?" Jasper asked sounding slightly concerned.

" I twisted my wrist in PE today. We were playing volleyball."

She sighed. It was obvious Bella didn't like sharing her injuries with others. As long as she wasn't tempting anyone with her blood outside of her body, I really couldn't care less. She got hurt so often it wasn't like it was anything out of the ordinary. Im surprised she doesn't come out of gym bandaged everday.

" Enough worrying about Bella. She's fine. Lets just get home so I can get my luminous hair back and we can continue the game." I said getting slightly irritated.

Bella shot me a grateful look and then turned to the car with Edward at her side opening the door.

" Edward, I can get in the car by myself. Its fine. Just go start the heater. Its cold out today."

She rubbed her arms for effect. I didn't think Edward would listen to her, but he did as he was told and got in on the drivers side.

_Ya Eddie_ I thought _Give the girl some room to breathe. Oh and Edward. You should be afraid, very afraid._

He growled so low Bella didn't hear it. Ha. I was going to follow Bella's example and attack her spouse. Hmm. What should I make him do. I continued to shift through different ideas while keeping my head occuppied with all my shades of lipstick.

We finally made it home. I streaked into the house and up to the shower before anyone else had even unbuckled their seatbelts.

I was in no hurry to get out of the shower. After all I had just endured a day from hell and it had taken six washes to get the black completely out of my hair. It was gold at last. But I knew everyone was waiting on me to get on with the game, so I reluctantly got out and went downstairs.

The family was already sitting in a circle. Carlisle and Esme had insisted on joining us when the returned late last night. I sat down on my beloved Emmett's lap and looked straight at my target.

" Well Edward. You know whats coming so choose. Truth or dare?"

**Hope you liked it. Send in ideas for Edward cus i honestly have no idea what to do for him. R&R! We both know you want to. :)**


End file.
